


Good Feeling

by Zoja



Category: Transplant (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoja/pseuds/Zoja
Summary: Yes, it could still take some time before they would be exactly on the same page and making it work could be a bit of a challenge, but he had a good feeling about it. | Tag to that last Bishop/Claire scene in 1x11.
Relationships: Jed Bishop/Claire Malone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Good Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maromira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maromira/gifts).



> With dedication to my dear friend Maromira, because even though I feel a little intimidated by the thought that you are going to read this, I love watching shows (including this one) with you and I wouldn't have it any other way :)

Jed Bishop could hardly hold back a smile as he walked back towards the hospital. It was difficult to believe that it was just a moment earlier that he was walking this very same path, only in the opposite direction, but filled with completely opposite feelings.

He didn’t dare to hope his conversation with Claire would go this way. All he wanted to do, when he sought her out, was to make sure she knew how much he cared about her and that he was serious about wanting a second chance. Or, more exactly, the first actual, real chance since it had never really been an option before.

He had no intention of pushing her, though. When she told him that she needed some time on her own, he did not hesitate to take a step back, even though he couldn’t help feeling extremely disappointed by such a turn of events. It was not what he expected when she told him that she had left her husband, but if that was what she wanted, he would give her as much space and time as she needed. He only wished he had told her that he was willing to wait as long as was necessary for when she was ready. He had already been carrying a torch for her for years, convinced there was no hope, what difference did some more time make?

It was the thought of how desperate it sounded that prevented him from broaching the subject with her but at the same time, he just needed to know where she stood. He needed to know if a serious relationship with him was something she would be open to, or if he should accept that she was happy with what they had now and wanted it to stay that way. He wasn’t sure he would be able to move on if that was the case, it seemed rather unlikely considering he had clearly failed to do so over the past few years and if anything, his feelings actually deepened, but even though he would respect whatever choice she made, he just wasn’t sure how much more of this back and forth he could take.

What was the worst thing that could happen? She would turn him down and it wasn’t like she had never done it before. Still, it was the reason why he tried to follow her lead on this. He had already thought about it and decided it was something he wanted; she was the one that needed to make up her mind about it and there were no doubts in his mind it would be better if she did it at her own pace. She was the one that had just ended one relationship and hinted that she wasn’t ready to jump into another, after all.

Yet, he still chose to take that risk and he was glad he did. “I’d follow you anywhere” might have been a little more open than he intended and definitely much deeper and heavier, even if entirely true, but he didn’t see any other choice. When her initial response was to tease him - which he normally loved about her but had now begun to see as her way of trying to escape a serious conversation - he needed to let her know somehow that he was earnest.

If it wasn’t for the fact that for a moment, he was certain she was going to flee, he would probably have felt proud of himself for managing to render her speechless, which he had long ago found was a difficult thing to do. She seemed to always have a comeback at hand, especially when she wanted to take a jab at him, and he was pretty certain that when she didn’t, it was because she chose not to say anything rather than because she didn’t have any kind of retort.

He knew he might have gone too far, put way too much out there in relation to how much she was willing to accept, and all he could do was nod when she suggested they should take smaller steps. Even though he felt extremely relieved when she met him for a kiss, a part of him was afraid he might end up saying something that would change her mind. Putting his foot in his mouth was something he had always been very good at when he was around her, and the last thing he wanted was to ruin this moment. But of course, he was alright with however she wanted to go about it if it meant that he got her, in the end.

He had no doubts that it wasn’t going to be easy. The two of them were as different as two people could be, an embodiment of a saying that opposites attract and even though it had never been a problem, he wasn’t sure what it meant for a relationship. A lot of compromises and attempts at meeting each other halfway, that seemed rather certain, and if he was being honest with himself, he would probably follow her wishes much more often than not because he had never been able to say no to her, but it didn’t guarantee anything and as helpful as their history could be, it could turn out to be a double-edged sword.

It did, however, give him hope that it had a chance to work out or that even if it didn’t, it wouldn’t destroy what they had now. It might not have been the same back then, but if they managed to stay friends five years ago, he couldn’t see any reason why this time would be any different.

He turned his head, a little surprised at the touch on his arm that brought him out of his thoughts. His eyes fell on Claire, who caught up with him and linked her arm with his as she fell into step with him. That was new, he immediately thought, but definitely a good sign, especially combined with the small smile she offered when she caught his gaze. 

Yes, it could still take some time before they would be exactly on the same page and making it work could be a bit of a challenge, but he had a good feeling about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of feel a weird sense of pride in the fact that I am the first person in the fandom to add a story with this particular relationship tag. I love John Hannah and Torri Higginson, and I love their characters separately as well as the romantic storyline between them and I can't imagine that my fanfiction venture into Transplant could take any other form. Still, considering the slight roller coaster that this particular storyline seems to have been on so far, I figured it's probably safer to get this out here before the next two episodes do something that may deflate my hopes.


End file.
